escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los Cinco (serie)
Los Cinco (título original The Famous Five) es una colección de libros publicados por la escritora inglesa Enid Blyton. En éstos, un grupo de dos chicas y dos chicos, en compañía de un perro, ejercen como detectives ante numerosas situaciones en las que se combina el misterio y la aventura. La colección fue escrita a lo largo de las décadas de 1940, 1950, y 1960. Los protagonistas de la trama son Julián, Dick y Ana, hermanos entre sí, más su prima Jorgina (Jorge) y el perro de ésta, Tim. Los episodios suelen desarrollarse cuando el grupo de primos de Jorgina se desplaza hasta el pueblo de Kirrin con ella durante las vacaciones. Las escenas varían según los libros: en ocasiones en la propia casa de Jorgina, en otras en la Isla de Kirrin (propiedad de la madre de Jorgina, Fanny), en casas de otros amigos, páramos, hostales, etc. A lo largo de la colección "Los Cinco" se encuentran con misterios tales como contrabando, robos, secuestros, tesoros, etc. Los Cinco ha sido una de las colecciones de literatura juvenil más populares del S.XX. Personajes Los cinco *'Julián': Es el mayor de los cinco. Es primo de Jorge y hermano mayor de Dick y Ana. Es alto, fuerte e inteligente así como protector, responsable y amable. Su ingenio y confiabilidad son a menudo destacados por tía Fanny. Es el líder del grupo. Es muy protector con su hermana pequeña Ana, más asustadiza que el resto, por lo que a veces obliga a Jorge a quedarse con ella para cuidarla. Al empezar la saga, Julián tiene 12 años. *'Dick': Tiene un gran sentido del humor, pero también es confiable y amable como su hermano. Tiene la misma edad que su prima Jorge, 11 años al inicio de la serie, uno menos que Julián y uno más que Ana. Dick cuida mucho de Ana y siempre trata de animarla cuando le ocurre algo. Tiene un rol heroico en Los cinco y el tesoro de la isla. Usa su sentido común y salva al resto del grupo en numerosas aventuras. * Jorge (Jorgina): Es la prima de Julián, Dick y Ana. En realidad es una chica y se llama Jorgina, pero odia serlo, por lo que siempre pide que la llamen Jorge, corta su cabello muy corto y se viste como un chico. Es obstinada y valiente por naturaleza y, como su padre el científico Quintín Kirrin, tiene un gran temperamento. Enid Blyton confesó haber basado el personaje en ella misma.http://www.guardian.co.uk/uk/2004/aug/23/books.booksforchildrenandteenagers Jorge tiene un perro llamado Timoteo (o Tim) por el que haría cualquier cosa. Suele enfadarse mucho cuando alguien la llama por su verdadero nombre o se ríen de Tim. A la vez, le encanta cuando alguien la llama Jorge o la confunden por un chico. *'Ana': Con 10 años al inicio de la serie, Ana es la menor del grupo. Le encanta hacer las tareas domésticas y ayudar durante las aventuras de los cinco. Es la más asustadiza y no disfruta de las aventuras tanto como los otros. Julián y Dick son muy protectores con ella. Al comienzo, suele irse a menudo de la lengua, pero al ir pasando aventuras se vuelve más valiente y útil para los demás. Disfruta con las tareas domésticas tales como planear, organizar y preparar comidas y mantener los sitios donde se quedan ordenados y limpios, ya sea una cueva, casa, tienda de campaña o caravana. En Los cinco en el cerro del contrabandista se sugiere que puede ser claustrofóbica ya que se asusta en los espacios cerrados, pero todas las aventuras invariablemente llevan a los cinco a túneles, pozos, mazmorras u otros espacios cerrados y Ana no muestra más signos de claustrofobia. *'Tim o Timoteo': Es el perro de Jorge y les acompaña en todas sus aventuras. Amigable, inteligente, afectuoso y leal a los cinco y a Jorge en particular, protege de ataques físicos a los chicos en múltiples ocasiones. Jorge adora a Tim y piensa que es el mejor perro del mundo. Suele enfadarse mucho si alguien le insulta. Se lo describe como un perro grande sin una raza definida que Jorge se ha encontrado abandonado. En el primer libro, los padres de Jorge le prohíben quedárselo tras hacer varias travesuras en Villa Kirrin, por lo que lo esconde con un pescador de la villa, pero al final del libro sus padres ceden y aceptan que se quede en la casa. Familia *'Tía Fanny': Es la madre de Jorge y tía de Julián, Dick y Ana. Está casada con Quintín Kirrin y es la figura materna principal de todos los libros. Cariñosa y atenta, se preocupa mucho por los chicos. A diferencia de su esposo, es tranquila y afable y no suele enfadarse. *'Tío Quintín': En el primer libro se menciona que es hermano del padre de Julián, Dick y Ana. Está casado con Fanny, con quien tiene una hija: Jorge. Es un científico famoso en todo el mundo. Es secuestrado o tomado como rehén en numerosas aventuras de los chicos. Igual que su hija, tiene un temperamento muy fuerte y no le gusta que los niños pasen las vacaciones en su casa. A pesar de eso, ama a su familia y está muy orgulloso de su hija. *'Padres de Julián, Dick y Ana': A penas aparecen en los libros, aunque son mencionados en diversas ocasiones. Suelen mandar a sus hijos a villa Kirrin con sus tíos durante las vacaciones. La colección Los veintiún títulos, en orden cronológico, son: * Los Cinco y el tesoro de la isla (Five on a treasure island,1942) * Otra aventura de los Cinco (Five go adventuring again, 1943) * Los Cinco se escapan (Five run away together, 1944) * Los Cinco en el Cerro del Contrabandista (Five go to Smuggler's Top, 1945) * Los Cinco en la caravana (Five go off in a caravan, 1946) * Los Cinco otra vez en la Isla de Kirrin (Five on Kirrin Island again, 1947) * Los Cinco van de camping (Five go off to camp, 1948) * Los Cinco se ven en apuros (Five get into trouble, 1949) * Los Cinco frente a la aventura (Five fall into adventure, 1950) * Un fin de semana de Los Cinco (Five on a hike together, 1951) * Los Cinco lo pasan estupendo (Five have a wonderful time, 1952) * Los Cinco junto al mar (Five go down to the sea, 1953) * Los Cinco en el páramo misterioso (Five go to mystery moor, 1954) * Los Cinco se divierten (Five have plenty of fun, 1955) * Los Cinco tras el pasadizo secreto (Five on a secret trail, 1956) * Los Cinco en Billycock Hill (Five go to Billycock Hill, 1957) * Los Cinco en peligro (Five get into a fix, 1958) * Los Cinco en la granja Finniston (Five on Finniston Farm, 1960) * Los Cinco en las Rocas del Diablo (Five go to Demon's Rocks, 1961) * Los Cinco han de resolver un enigma (Five have a mystery to solve, 1962) * Los Cinco juntos otra vez (Five are together again, 1963) En Inglaterra se ha publicado en 2011 otro libro de relatos breves de los Cinco, escritos por Enid Blyton y titulado The Famous Five Short Story Collection, que no ha sido publicado en España.http://www.enidblytonsociety.co.uk/famous-five.php Televisión Una primera serie televisiva fue rodada entre 1978 y 1979 por la Southern Television para ITV network del Reino Unido en episodios de 30 minutos. Estuvo protagonizada por Michele Gallagher, Marcus Harris, Gary Russell y Jenny Thanisch. En una segunda ocasión, durante 1996 y 1997 se rodó con la colaboración de HTV, Zenith North y el canal alemán ZDF, también para la ITV del Reino Unido. De esta última serie Jemima Rooper (Jorge) es la actriz más conocida. La serie de 1978 fue editada en vídeo desde 1983 hasta 1999. La segunda, de 1996, también ha sido editada en VHS y DVD recientemente. Referencias Categoría:Obras de Enid Blyton Categoría:Series de novelas infantiles it:La banda dei cinque